User blog:Mochizou/Lightning
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 7 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock II.'episode 12.'Lightning As Tori ran further and further from the school, from her friends, Lizzy desperately chased behind, determined to catch up to her friend who she has spent weeks worrying about. Behind Lizzy, Hunter and Yazzy follow. Gegi has stayed behind because of her health but she anxiously waits at the school doors for everyone to return Lizzy: 'TORI!!! ''Lizzy chases Tori but Tori only seems to get faster and faster 'Lizzy: '''TORI WILL YOU JUST STOP AND WAIT A MINUTE!! '''Hunter: '''SLOW DOWN LIZZY ''The storm continues to intensify. Lizzy can barely see Tori through the heavy rain and now the lightning is beginning to dominate the sky 'Yazzy: '''LIZZY PLEASE '''Lizzy: '''GO BACK GUYS! I'LL FOLLOW HER! '''Yazzy: '''WE'RE NOT LEAVING EITHER OF YOU '''Lizzy: '''THEN SHUT UP!! TORI!! ''They keep chasing Tori but as they do they see her slip and fall in front of them 'Lizzy: '''TORI! '''Yazzy: '''LIZZY WAIT ''Lizzy doesn't see that Tori fell down a large hill and soon she too falls down it. It's a long tumble down to the bottom and she reaches the floor with an almighty thump 'Lizzy: '''Crap that hurt '''Yazzy & Hunter: '''LIZZY! ARE YOU OK?! '''Lizzy: '''YEAH I'M FINE '''Yazzy: '''CAN YOU SEE TORI?! '''Lizzy: '''UHH, Y-YEAH I CAN SEE HER. SHE'S NOT MOVING '''Hunter: '''JUST WAIT THERE AND WE'LL GET HELP '''Lizzy: '''YEAH I'LL JUST SIT HERE IN THE RAIN, ON THE FLOOR AS I BLEED. NO PROBLEM '''Hunter: '''I CAN'T TELL IF YOU'RE BEING SERIOUS OR NOT '''Lizzy: '''I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU FUCKING IDIOT ''Lizzy sees Hunter and Yazzy walk off and she turns her attention to Tori 'Lizzy: '''Hey Tori you ok? '''Tori: '''I-I'm ok. My leg hurts but I'm ok '''Lizzy: '''Can you stand? '''Tori: '''I don't think so '''Lizzy: '''Where the hell have you been?! '''Tori: '''I don't think that should be an issue right now '''Lizzy: '''Damn right it's an issue right now! I'm stuck at the bottom of a hill because I was chasing after you! '''Tori: '''I didn't ask you to! '''Lizzy: '''I wasn't going to let my friend who's been missing for weeks just leave again! That wasn't going to happen! '''Tori: '''You should have just let me go! '''Lizzy: '''NO FUCKING WAY!! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU GO AGAIN! '''Tori: '''DON'T BE STUPID LIZZY! YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT '''Lizzy: '''I don't have to do anything! I do it because I care. Yeah I'm a fiery person and I like to beat people up and stand my ground but you guys are my friends, my best friends and I care about all of you. I hate seeing you in pain! I hate seeing anyone of you in pain! If someone's hurt or upset, I wanna help! If you feel the need to run away, I need to know why so that I can help stop that ever happening again! '''Tori: '''You can't help me Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''I CAN FUCKING TRY '''Tori: '''Liz- '''Lizzy: '''WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME WHY YOU RAN AWAY, YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG AND THEN WE'RE GONNA FIX IT!! AS BEST AS WE CAN! DO YOU KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE WE'RE BEST FRIENDS! ''Lizzy sees at the top of the hill, a flash of lights. Hunter and Yazzy must have called the Emergency Services. It's not long before both Tori and Lizzy are rescued and are on they're way to the hospital 'Ash: '''It's almost 3am. I'm so tired '''Kieran: '''We should get some sleep. We're not going to get home tonight '''Ash: '''Did you call your mom? '''Kieran: '''I sent her a text, telling her I wouldn't be home '''Ash: '''Did you not tell her your dad broke your arm when he threw you down the stairs? '''Kieran: '''That's a conversation for another day. I can try and cover that when I eventually have to go home '''Ash: '''What if you don't go home? '''Kieran: '''What do you mean? '''Ash: '''What if, instead of going back to your parents so you can be abused more, you come and live with me? '''Kieran: '''Live with you? I-I-I-Is that even allowed? ''Kieran has turned red from blushing 'Ash: '''I'm not letting you go back to that house. I want you safe. We have a spare room at home that you could easily live in. '''Kieran: '''W-W-What about your mom? She's not gonna let her daughter's boyfriend move in will she? '''Ash: '''I don't see why she would have a problem with it if I'm honest about why you're there. '''Kieran: '''I can't let you do that for me '''Ash: '''I need you safe. I want you in a place where I know you can be happy and free from abuse. '''Kieran: '''I love you Ash. You're too good for me '''Ash: '''I love you too ''They kiss 'Nurse: '''18 and 17 year old females. Both injured in a major fall. There doesn't seem to be any major damage but the elder of the two seems to have sustained a serious leg injury '''Ash: '''Hey isn't that..? '''Kieran: '''Lizzy and Tori? '''Ash & Kieran: '''TORI?! '''Yazzy: '''Ash? Kieran? '''Ash: '''Yazzy, you're here too? '''Hunter: '''We came with them '''Kieran: '''What happened? '''Yazzy: '''Tori showed up '''Ash: '''So it is her? '''Yazzy: '''Yep. She showed up at the school. Lizzy was chasing her, trying to speak to her when they both fell '''Kieran: '''Are they ok? '''Hunter: '''We think so. We'll find out soon '''Yazzy: '''Wait, why are you guys here? Lizzy mentioned something about someone being hurt? '''Kieran: '''In case you hadn't worked it out by the big blue cast on my arm, it's me '''Hunter: '''What happened? '''Kieran: '''I broke my arm '''Ash: '''Well, technically someone broke it for him '''Yazzy: '''I don't understand '''Kieran: '''I'll explain it later ''A little later on 'Nurse: '''You can see your friends now ''The teens go into the room where Lizzy and Tori are resting 'Yazzy: '''Are you guys ok? '''Lizzy: '''I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises, nothing I can't handle '''Ash: '''Tori? '''Tori: '''Yeah, I'm good '''Kieran: '''Is anyone gonna ask the question of where Tori was or... ''Lizzy throws a cup at Kieran's head 'Lizzy: '''Shut the fuck up dumbass, we're getting to that '''Kieran: '''Ow ''Kieran rubs his head 'Tori: '''You guys want answers right? '''Hunter: '''Well yeah kinda '''Ash: '''Only if you want to talk about '''Lizzy & Kieran: '''We need answers ''Everyone looks at Lizzy and Kieran 'Kieran: '''What? '''Tori: '''Anyway... '''Lizzy: '''Why did you run away? '''Tori: '''It's gonna sound so stupid '''Ash: '''No it won't '''Tori: '''I ran away because I was feeling lost '''Yazzy: '''What do you mean? '''Tori: '''I felt lost. Like I didn't know who I was. I was feeling trapped, alone, everything just seemed to be going wrong and I wanted to escape. I just wanted to get to place where I didn't feel trapped and lost '''Hunter: '''So you ran away? '''Tori: '''Yeah. It was stupid I know and I shouldn't have done it but at the time, I needed to just get away. I needed to feel free if only just for a moment '''Kieran: '''Where did you go? '''Tori: '''I don't even know. I went to the city to start with and then just carried on walking after that. I had some money on me and that paid for food. It was great at first, just being by myself, being free. I felt at peace if only for a little while. '''Lizzy: '''Then what? '''Tori: '''Then it all started to fall apart. I started to feel what I felt like before I ran away. It was only a passing feeling, being free, it wasn't going to last. Before I knew it, I was feeling lost again, alone, afraid. Next thing, I was standing outside the school, looking in, just desperate to come inside and see you all. '''Yazzy: '''Why didn't you? '''Tori: '''I felt stupid. I didn't realise it before but when I'm with you guys, I feel like I belong but it wasn't until I left you guys that I realised that and I'm sorry. I had to put you guys through pain to figure something out that I should have already known '''Ash: '''Don't apologise. Don't ever apologise for that. We're just glad that you're ok. We're just glad that you're home '''Lizzy: '''How did you end up at the school tonight? '''Tori: '''I was looking for shelter. The storm was rolling in and the school was the first building I found. I was going to sit in the club room for a bit but you guys were there. I thought about coming in but I panicked and hit something '''Hunter: '''Which is what we heard? '''Tori: '''Yeah '''Kieran: '''Tori? '''Tori: '''Yeah? '''Kieran: '''You are coming home aren't you? '''Tori: '.....yeah. If that's ok with you guys 'Lizzy: '''You're already home ''They all group around Tori and hug her except for Lizzy who's sitting in the other bed 'Lizzy: '''Yeah just forget about me '''Hunter: '''I'll hug you '''Lizzy: '''Fuck off ''The dark and stormy night soon paved the way into a bright and slightly calmer morning. It marked the end of a difficult chapter for the teens and the start of new beginnings. '' ''Soon things returned back to normal. The situation with Tori soon settled and she found herself back in the comfort of her friends. Kieran moved in with Ash and was soon able to find a newfound peace once more. Gegi started her aggressive cancer treatment but found it easier with the support of her friends and three weeks later.... '' ''Lizzy: 'Good morning '''Kieran: '''Eww '''Lizzy: '''Don't. Fuckin. Steal. My. Thing. ''Kieran grins 'Lizzy: '''You may still have a broken arm but in three-five weeks, that thing will be off and I will be waiting ''Kieran looks scared 'Lizzy: '''Yeah ''Ash enters 'Ash: '''You better not be threatening my boyfriend again '''Lizzy: '''Just putting him in his place '''Ash: '''Ok ''Yazzy and Gegi come in 'Ash: '''Gegi! Loving the new wig '''Gegi: '''I'm just trying it out. It's much easier than my own hair. ''Tori enters 'Kieran: '''TORI! '''Everyone else: '''TORI!! '''Tori: '''What? '''Lizzy: '''Nothin. It's just good to see you '''Tori: '''Nice '''Lizzy: '''We all here now? '''Hunter: '''Hie '''Lizzy: '''Eww '''Kieran: '''That's my thing '''Lizzy: '''Are you doing it on purpose? '''Hunter: '''I have exciting news! '''Lizzy: '''You're gay? '''Hunter: '''That joke is so old '''Lizzy: '''Like you '''Hunter: '''Anyway....I GOT THE PART ON THE TV SHOW I AUDITIONED FOR '''Ash: '''That's amazing!! ''Everyone congratulates Hunter 'Yazzy: '''When do you start filming? '''Hunter: '''Soon. I just can't believe it's happening '''Gegi: '''We're so happy for you '''Lizzy: '''Well anyway, let's get this meeting started ''And with that, the club continued as normal. The seven members carried on with their life waiting for the next thing to come their way Category:Blog posts